Super Hero Agency
The Super Hero Agency is an organization of the most skilled super heroes, that work to keep Club Penguin safe. It was founded on November 16, 2014 by Bongi6, AKA Shadow Mind, who was the leader for a long time. However, after he and Ice Storm, the Second In Command, disappeared in the aftermath of Operation: Invasion, Fire Spider became the stand-in leader. After Operation: Waddle On, Shadowmind officially retired and passed on his position to Fire Spider. History Opening Bongi6 was in Club Penguin, when suddenly, he realized something: what if the Avengers weren't strong enough to stop all villains? Bongi6, who was the Super Hero known as Shadow Guy II (now Shadow Mind), then created the Super Hero Agency, a super hero association more powerful than the Avengers, that are dedicated to protecting Club Penguin and beyond. Experience with the Robber Penguin Agency (COMING SOON!) Members of the SHA Active *Fire Spider (real name: Omegasonic13) (Leader) *Cyberbat (Second-in-Command) *Iron Sentinel (Third-in-Command) *Lightno-Strike (real name: Flunce1) (Commander) *Fire Flame (real name: Smpcp9876) (Saviour) *Ice-Lass (real name: Jessica93675) (Mega Hero) *The Twister (real name: Hugh201) (Elite Hero) *Blaidor (real name: Penguinp7677) (Elite Hero) *The Redstone Ninja (Real name: Redstone1228) (Super Hero) *The Creature (Real name: Agent Redepf) (Hero) *Inferno Guardian (Real name: Fluffpuff402/Felix) (Hero) = Missing In Action/MIA *The Weegee (real name: Poisoon140) (Hero) *The Sparkle (real name: Millynilly2) (Hero) *The Silver Speeder (real name: Fireman2526) (Hero) *Captain Ghost (real name: Puffleplanet) (Hero) *Commander Nyan (real name: Tom Tom5150) (Hero) *Electro Squid (real name: Dafunkyazn3) (Hero) *Joystick Justice (real name: Bankflower98) (Hero) *Gamma Gal (real name: ???) (Hero) *Hyper Shadow (Real name: Luigi115) (Hero) *Lightning Fire (real name: Batman903) (Super Hero) *Fruity Gal (real name: Era54) (Hero) *That Power (Real name: 20145Alyssa) (Hero) *Velocity (Real Name: Pirate61201) (Hero) Retired *Cool Blue (real name: Club697) (Rank Before Retirement: Hero) *Ice Fire (real name: Bigstar45) (Rank Before Retirement: Hero) *The Blur (Real name: Arden2000) (Rank Before Retirement: Hero) *Fade (Real name: Sempaichan) (Rank Before Retirement: Hero) *Echo (Real name: Arikal16) (Rank Before Retirement: Hero) Killed In Action/KIA * Darkwave (real name: Darkragent02) (Rank Before Death: Elite Hero) * Phoenix (real name: Stevenlego) (Rank Before Death: 3rd in Command) * The Spark (real name: Kidzrule) (Rank Before Death: Elite Hero) * Foresta (real name: FluffyWyntr6) (Rank Before Death: Super Hero) * Mind Man (real name: Agent Orange) (Rank Before Death: Hero) * Phantom (Real name: Dr Freddie P) (Rank Before Death: Super Hero) * Shadow Mind (real name: Bongi6) (Rank Before Retirement: Leader) * Ice Storm (real name: Boo335) (Rank Before Retirement: Second in Command) Ranks *Leader/Director (Commands all agents, only one penguin can be this) *Second in Command (Commands all agents with a lower rank and steps in as Leader when the real one is missing, only one can be this) *Third in Command (Commands all agents with a lower rank and steps in as Leader when both the original one and the Second in Command are missing, only one can be this) *Master (Commands all agents with lower rank, has director's trust) *Commander (Commands all agents with lower rank) *Savior (Can command Super Heroes and Hero ranked agents) *Mega Hero (Cannot command) *Elite Hero (Cannot Command) *Super Hero (Agents that have improved, and became more than just a hero, they can have their own S.H.A Phones) *Hero (New agents that have just joined) *Cadet (Heroes that are in training) Allies *The Avengers *Elite Penguin Force *Club Penguin Police Department *Flaming Heroes *Universe Protectors *Scarlet Squadron Enemies *Robber Penguin Agency